gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hotring Sabre
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $830,000 (Southern San Andreas Super Autos) |related = Hotring Racer Sabre |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Generic Race (dial texture) |inttxd = Race Generic |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = hotring |handlingname = HOTRING |textlabelname = HOTRING |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Hotring Sabre is a featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car's design is a mix of the first generation , and the 5th generation , both of which were used as stock cars at the time. Unlike stock cars. The Hotring Sabre has opening doors, despite not having any door handles. The Hotring Sabre is distinguished by its simplistic bodywork, where the front end is dominated by the shapes forming the front bumper and the grilles on it. The car simply lacks headlights and instead, there are sectioned panels located on either side of the main grille. The sides feature a linear shape, starting with small curves on the front section and going on a straight line towards the rear end, featuring thin ridges on the doors. The rear end is basically a plain section with shapes forming the rear bumper and a bolted-on lip spoiler on it. A fuel cap is visible on the driver side. And being a racing car, it does not have a license plate. The underside denotes the body-on-frame construction, exposing the car's bodywork and the mouldings it has for the wheels, the engine, the driveshaft, the axles and the fuel tank. It also exposes steel tube frames on the front and the engine bay. The cabin is very simplistic and features bolted-on windows, along with rally nets on either side (unlike its real-life counterpart, which does not have a passenger side window net). The interior is basically composed of various elements derived from race-based vehicles, having paddle shifters on the steering wheel and numerous switches on the dashboard, as well as a roll cage. The bodywork is painted with the primary color, while the roll cage is painted with the secondary color. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Hotring Sabre is a fast car in the Sports Class, with an extremely high top speed and good stability. However, it is prone to lose control when hit, as the handling is somewhat sluggish and the turning radius is not very good. In addition, it can spin-out easily if driving through bumps, especially when turning. Furthermore, it has relatively poor acceleration compared to other sports cars. The vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 and coupled to a 4-speed gearbox, in a front-engine, rear-wheel-drive layout. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' There are 30 liveries available to be applied, 10 of which are unlocked for purchase by competing in San Andreas Super Sport Series (originally called Hotring Circuit) Races in GTA Online. *''(N)'' denotes the liveries that are unlocked by completing the races, where "N" represents the number of races required. Each livery replicates a real life NASCAR sponsor livery or are a reference to fictional NASCAR Stock Cars in the movies or . As well as having a major sponsor, each vehicle livery includes multiple decals of minor sponsors in variable patterns primarily around the front wheel arch. The Power Metal #5 livery is the only one with a secondary sponsor decal (Wigwam) that is not part of the generic subset of minor sponsors. ;Minor Sponsors list: *Atomic *Auto Exotic *Badger *Bufties Car Wax *Chepalle *Coolhand Lube *Device *Fixup *Fukaru *Genic *Globe Oil *Hard Stand *LTD Gasoline *Lubri-Nation *Power Metal *RON *Terroil *You Tool Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' HotringSabre-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Hotring Sabre on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. HotringSabre-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Hotring Sabre on Rockstar Games Social Club. SASSS-HotringRacer-Artwork.png|A Sprunk X-treme Hotring Sabre in the offical artwork. Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $830,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Hotring Sabre features chrome stock rims on the Southern San Andreas Super Autos website image, despite being unable to respray stock rims. *The default radio stations of the Hotring Sabre are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. References Navigation }} es:Hotring Sabre fr:Hotring Sabre pl:Hotring Sabre pt:Hotring Sabre ru:Hotring Sabre Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Sports Cars Category:Racing Cars Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Southern San Andreas Super Sport Series Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online